The Madness that is Quogan
by Farrafelpies
Summary: quinn and logan are caught by their friends... breakups happen, but with who? also this is a quogan and any DL shippers please go away... unless you want a change of heart lol :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Zoey 101. Okay? Now lets get to the fan-girling...**

**Author Note : This is an AU. They didn't confess at prom, but are still secret.**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Logan Reece cuddled Quinn Pensky closer. It was their six month anniversary and he was planning something special. He was going to tell their friends. Quinn had consented and found it an amazing gift as they both knew nobody could ever really explain, reason or accept them honestly. Funnily enough though.. Chase did...

_**Flashback**_

_Logan led Quinn into his dorm room. At eleven at night, they had snuck past their DA's and Michael and James were still with their girlfriends. Unknown to them, once again Michael had left the chat on the web cam. The couple were too busy to notice the bushy-haired friend of theirs return from a detention and spot them. _

_Chase: Oh My God!_

_Quinn:Ssshhhhhhiiiiiit!_

_Logan though remained quiet, until they all heard a small and vulnerable sounding Uh oh._

_Chase: When and how. Now!_

_**Flashback**_

_Quinn was sitting on a bench feeling extremely sad as Mark had dumped her for Brooke. Even dressing in more sexier clothes had not worked. Crying, she just sat on her bench alone until Logan rode past..._

_Logan P.O.V_

_Riding past on my JetX, i saw what looked a bit like Quinn, but dressed weirdly. I saw tears coming down her face and something stirred within me. Almost like i wanted to never see her be hurt or sad again. I rode back, and just to keep my image said: Whats your problem?_

_How was i supposed to know the sad, vulnerable "Nothing"would make me feel like tearing off the head of whomever hurt Quinn. I know Iv had it for her since the dress incident, but it was so much stronger now. I set down my bag and helmet on my JetX and approach her saying: You've been crying. Whats the matter. Even that small gesture had her in shock at my compassion. She still said:Nothing, just keep riding Logan. I sat down on the bench worried about her and said: Come on, talk to me. The small look of surprise at the tone of my voice spoke volumes to me. She tells me that Mark broke up with her. After a short dialogue though, i told her i thought Mark was am idiot for breaking up with her. Replying: Why? she looked me full in the face with those amazing chocolate eyes of hers. I felt like melting. Instead, i say these words: We all know you'e weird. Saying that was just Super Dumb and jerkish. I then say: but youre also smart, preety and and kinda fun..._

_Quinn: Thanks_

_I could feel her sarcasm. I then ask her why she is wearing that outfit and she tells me that it was to compete with Brook. "Well Don't", is all I say._

_I slide up to her, closing the gap between us. I take her glasses and put them back on her so she can look like Quinn again. Jokingly i say: Theres Quinn!_

_Suddenly i felt something. Next thing i knew i was kissing her. Kissing Quinn. I could tell we were both drowning. Then we broke apart whe we heard horse hooves and Zoey screaming: Make it go faster Michael..._

_First flashback again..._

_Chases look of shock tells it all. Somehow after a month of web cams and him helping me with the relationship, he finally accepts it with a sigh..._

Now Chase was back and ready to murder the both of them. The plan was to tell them the next day. Returning to their respective dorms though, something was going to happen that they didn't plan.

Quinn sat on her bunk giggling and texting Logan about their game plan for tomorrow. Suddenly, Lola burst in and saw Quinn. She then snapped up Quinn's phone to see who she was texting.

Quinn: Gimme that back!

Lola: Zoey hurry! Now we'll find out the new man in Quinn's life...

Zoey enters and the two of them look at the texts, ignoring Quinn's pleas for them to stop. Then, they reached a name of who it was. After all the sincere, comforting, loving texts it was...

Z/L: LOGAN REECE!

Logan was wondering why Quinn hadnt replied to his text. Then Michael sneak up and takes Logans phone. A few seconds later...

Michael: QUINN PENSKY!

Author note: i dont own any show dialogue. i took the second flashback out of season4 episode 6 quinn misses the mark. I love cliffhangers! REVIEW please. More reviews = more chapters. Thanks. Over and Out


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Zoey 101... i will do this every time so no-one sues me... OK?

**Author Note: **

A HUGE thanks to Jman4208 for the kind review. Your ideas have been read and i agree. :D

This chapter does not feature any of the boys really, but it is instead the girls' reactions. Mainly Lola's and Nobody's P.O.V's.

**Lola P.O.V**

Logan Reese! I mean what a jerk. Why the hell would our smart Quinn here ever choose to even be nice to him. Ugh! I hate Logan so much. At least Zoey has sense too and agrees with me. We march around the room, arguing and trying to convince Quinn that Logan isn't for her. I play my cards right. I tell her to remember all the names he called her. She insists that she forgives him and that he respects her. I remind her of the illegal 's' word. I start yelling: SPAZ!SPAZ!SPAZ! Remember when he called you that. Next thing i remember is a zap watch pointed my way.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Quinn's eyes flashed. Her anger towards Lola held no bounds and she was absolutely appalled at her friend. Zoey however wasn't sympathetic with Quinn.

Zoey: Logan Reese? LOGAN FUCKING REESE! HE is the one boy in this school who has always been a huge jerk to not only you but everyone. No buts... IM APPAULED AT YOU! Next thing your going to tell me you went to prom together last year...

The look on Quinn's face said it all and the little blush creeping up her cheeks proved it.

Zoey: You. Went. To. Prom. With. Logan. Reese?!

Quinn: No.. remember I went with Dustin. We just sorta sneaked off to be together...

Lola heard this as she came around. A fully powered zap watch to the head really does make you feel woozy!

Lola: Whoa... OK. I guess we need this now.

Out of under her pillow, Lola drew out a lock and key. Then, she fastened it to the door so they all couldn't get out. Fetching others, she got all the windows too.

Lola: Now Quinn. We are under lock down until you can see our sense and NEVER look Logan in the face again without barfing.

**Lola P.O.V**

Am I freaking out? Of course! I decide to call Lisa on her cell. Five minutes later, Zoey has Quinn unarmed and stuck in the cupboard so she cannot escape. I open the door and let Lisa in. Quickly fixing the padlock I give her a key and pass her Quinn's phone so she can see the evidence. Zoey lets Quinn out and we all decide to begin an intervention. Lisa is also now flipping out. I read over the texts, starting from the day that Mark broke Quinn's heart.

(a/n.. Quinn texts are in italics and Logan's are underlined. Translated into normal speak...)

_Hey.._

Hi

_So, um..._

Yeah, so like weirdest day ever...

_Did you really mean it?_

What?

_What you said at the bench?_

Yeah

_And the kiss?_

Look, Quinn, I really do like you... ever since the free-throw incident, I really liked you

_Me too!_

Wanna practice some.. 'Chemistry'

_Sure!_

Meet me at the patio behind Fulham Hall...

_We'll need to talk about this too..._

**Zoey P.O.V**

Well, after listening over and over to Quinn's explanations, I guess I'll try to handle them going out. I'm still not going to say 'dating' though. I would rather eat elephant barf than say that word about Quinn and Logan. Hmm... Quinn and Logan. I know! Quogan! Maybe calling them that will make me feel a little less inclined to barf at the slightest mention of them. Lisa too has calmed down and has begun to accept. She's even unlocked all the padlocks. Lola though is still fuming...

**Lola P.O.V**

No. No! Zoey and Lisa may have caved in but I will find a way to break 'Quogan' up. Ugh! Zoey's even given them a nickname. Next it'll be helping planning dates. I pocket Quinn's phone though.. and plot. Maybe I can make Quinn dump Logan if she thought he was cheating on her...

**Author Note: Another sorta cliffhanger I guess! Next chapter will be all about the boys but they will re-merge in chapter 4. Remember- More Reviews= More chapters! THANKS AGAIN TO Jman4208! TTFN :D BTW this story will probably have short chapters uploaded either daily or twice a week... depends on my writing moods. I will always try to get a long chapter in there, but I believe in QUALITY and EXCITEMENT and QUOGAN not QUANTITY and SIZE... **


End file.
